dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kaio-ken vs. Oozaru
|romaji = Kaiō-ken bāsasu Ōzaru |translated title = Great Monkey VS. Merged Warrior!! |release = |engrelease = |episode = 3, 4 |saga = Prison Planet Saga |previous = Vs. Cunber |next = Dragon Ball Contest Winner }} |''Kaiō-ken bāsasu Ōzaru''}} is the fourth chapter of the ''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission'' manga. Summary The Ghost Warriors Cell, Bojack, Kid Buu, Turles and Lord Slug battle Future Trunks and Cooler but any attacks against the Ghost Warriors prove futile as they turn into smoke and reform back to normal immediately. Cooler transforms into Golden Cooler and it is at this point that King Cold is revealed to still be alive, complimenting his son on how strong he has become since the last time he saw him. King Cold shows him the Four-Star Special Dragon Ball and asks if Cooler will fight along side him and for him. However Cooler fires a Death Beam through him, killing him, not wanting to be taken advantage of and recovers the Dragon Ball from him. Just then Majin Ozotto arrives nearby, thankful for Trunks and Coolers appearance allowing him to track down the machine that is responsible for creating the Ghost Warriors and plans to destroy it. Ozotto then notices the presence of another behind him and turns to see Hatchiyack who he can sense has a Dragon Ball on him too. Meanwhile Cunber finishes his transformation into a Golden Great Ape. Knowing that the Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken will not last much longer, Vegito charges at Cunber and launches a vicious barrage of physical attacks on the beast. He powers up a Final Kamehameha and Cunber powers up an attack of his own and create a massive clash of energy between them. Over at the laboratory, Fu voices his amazement at the power of the Saiyans but a warning displays itself and see's that the chains surrounding the Prison Planet are cracking. Vegito's fusion time suddenly runs out in the middle of the beam clash, as Cunbers energy blast hurls directly towards Goku and Vegeta but before it reaches them the blast is cut down by Fu, now in his Super Fu state. Fu announces that he is putting an end to the experiment due to misjudging the Saiyans strength and not reading the data properly. He asks them all to disperse until he makes repairs but Cunber goes to attack him anyway. In response, Fu uses the Double Sword Style Time Cutter technique to remove Cunbers tail, causing him to return to normal. Cunber immediately goes for another attack towards Goku and Vegeta, firing a powerful blast at the pair but the attack is stopped by the appearance of Xeno Goku now with Xeno Vegeta alongside him. Appearances Characters Locations *Prison Planet **Babari **Chaos area Transformations *Golden Great Ape *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken *Fourth Transformation *Golden Frieza Battles *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Cooler (Fourth Transformation/Golden) vs. Turles (Ghost Warrior), Lord Slug (Ghost Warrior), Bojack (Ghost Warrior), Cell (Perfect; Ghost Warrior) and Kid Buu (Ghost Warrior) *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) vs. Cunber (Golden Great Ape) *Fu (Super Fu) vs. Cunber (Golden Great Ape) Anime, Game and Manga differences *The appearance Hatchiyack and the Ghost Warriors that he creates who do battle with Future Trunks and Cooler are exclusive to the manga aside from Cell - who also appears in the game. *Cooler obtaining the Four-Star Special Dragon Ball from his father King Cold only occurs in the manga and game. *In the manga, Fu appears to stop Cunber immediately after Vegito defuses. In the anime, after Vegito defuses, Goku and Vegeta continue battling Cumber for a while before Fu appears. *In the manga, Fu causes Cunber to revert to normal by removing his tail. In the anime, he attacks him in another way that causes him to revert but Cunbers tail is still intact. Trivia *This chapter and it's events are loosely based on the fourth Super Dragon Ball Heroes Universe Mission opening. *This is the first time Future Trunks meets Majin Buu as he prevented his release in his timeline. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Universe Mission Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Prison Planet Saga